Mindgames
by sirenastarot
Summary: Nessie's grown-up and has an itch to scratch. She goes to Leah for help. Written for ninapolitan's Friday Free For All. This is a Lemon filled one-shot. You've been warned!


A/N: So this is the one-shot I wrote for Ninapolitan's Friday Free For All over on twlighted. It really blew my mind that I would be asked to be included in such a talented group of authors! If you get the chance go check out the FFFA it posts every friday and is a great way to see a variety of high quality smut. In addition to the FFFA she also hosts Smut Mondays the canon version of FFFA.

* * *

**_My story Family Secrets was nominated for an Indie Twific Award in the Best Undiscovered Erotica catagory! Go Vote! theindietwificawards dot com_**

* * *

And finally a big thanks to my beta Pastiche Pen. She's awesome! Go check out her stuff!

Also another thanks goes to A&C for letting me corrupt them!

* * *

Standard SM owns all disclaimer.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Renessmee's POV **

.

"Jake! Stop!" I screamed between giggles.

Jake had me pinned to the ground and tickling me mercilessly. Tears streamed down my face as I struggled to breath. "Please!" I begged.

My Jacob could never resist my pleas, and he rocked back on the balls of his feet. He hovered above me while I tried to get my breathing back to normal. I propped myself up on my elbows and was immediately dazzled by the sight of my love. His hair had fallen out of his messy ponytail, and I reached out to tuck it behind his ear. As my hand grazed his jawbone he ever so slightly leaned into my palm. As our skin met I sent him a vision of us locked in a passionate kiss. He smiled, so I pushed him further and showed him our naked, sweaty bodies intertwined. I squirmed from the thought and bumped my hips into his. Jake's face froze and his nose twitched.

_Damn it_, _he knows I'm excited._

I pushed myself up to sit and placed my hand on his chest.

_What's wrong?_

"Uh, Ness, I just remembered I'm supposed to patrol. I'll catch you later."

And with that he sprinted off.

I flopped back in complete frustration. I think I understood what my mother went through with my father all those years ago when she was still human.

"Aghhh!" I screamed.

As I blew my hair out of my face, a brilliant idea popped into my head. I smiled, dashed to my house, and then took off for the La Push border.

**Leah's POV**

_Damn! Here she comes. Is a peaceful brat-free patrol too much to ask for? _I pleaded as the bane of my existence bounded over to me in all her bronze-haired glory.

_Always fuckin' sunshine and daisies_. _Gah! _

But, she's Jake's mate, and I'm bound to protect her.

I let out a snort when the word "mate" crossed my mind. If Jacob and I had one frustration in common, it was that we both weren't getting any. Thanks to the pack mind, I knew that Jacob was keeping his hands _to_ himself and _on_ himself quite a lot lately. As much as his feelings had changed for Nessie in the past few months since she finally stopped growing, apparently her feelings hadn't changed yet, and it was driving Jake insane.

I loved to tease him. When his mind would wander to Nessie during patrols, all I had to do was picture Edward, and little Jakey deflated like a popped balloon. Ahh. Fun times.

I was pulled was out of my musings when I felt a soft slender hand graze my muzzle.

_Shit! She was doing that vision thing again._

I shuddered as I saw a picture of myself just seconds ago in wolf form with a half smirk on my face. She wanted to know what the smirk was all about.

I just shook my head, and she laughed. She showed me another picture of us rolling around on the ground pretending to fight. It was a scene from about a year ago. She asked if I considered us to be friends.

I snorted and she let out that musical laugh of hers again. Then the visions started in on a loop of sorts. Images of Jake seen through Nessie's eyes:

_Jake helping her up and holding her tight after a scraped knee.  
Jake chasing her through the forest.  
Jake rocking her to sleep after a bad dream.  
Jake holding her on his knee as she read to him.  
Jake playing dolls with her._

I pulled away in confusion. Why was she showing me this? I know Jacob loves her. She knows Jacob loves her. She smiled at me and grabbed me by the muzzle again, and the visions changed.

_Jake glistening with sweat as he ran.  
Jake's hand brushing the sides of her breasts as he picked her up to kiss her forehead.  
Jake__'s__ happy trail peeking out the top of his cut offs as he stretched.  
Jake's bare ass after he phased and hadn't been completely hidden from her sight._

Now I got it. Her feelings for Jake had changed.

This was going to be interesting.

_Wait until daddy Edward sees his little girl's new thoughts__!_

But-why the hell did she come to me with this? If she wanted the sex talk, she had a house full of know-it-all vamps for help with that.

"Can we talk?" Ness said out loud.

I nodded and stepped behind some trees to phase. I threw on the light summer dress I had with me and walked back into the clearing.

"So what do you want to talk about? I'm sure as hell am not giving you the sex talk if that's what you're asking for."

"No," she laughed. "I got that talk a long time ago. Thanks to all the fucking that goes on in that house," she pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "I got an early education in that subject."

I smirked. Ness wasn't one for crude language, except when she was around me.

"So then what's up, half-breed?"

She smiled at my nickname for her. That was about as close as I got to a term of endearment.

She looked at the ground trying to build up the courage to spit out whatever the hell she was trying to say. I stepped up to her and lifted her chin to look me in the eye. She looked at me with her big doe eyes and then without warning grabbed the sides of my face and pressed her ruby red lips to mine.

_Well__,__ shit. I sure as hell didn't see that coming. _

I was shocked but couldn't help but respond to her touch. Her lips were soft and velvety; the sweet vampire scent mixed with a hint of the sea invaded my senses. It was uniquely Renessmee. She whimpered as I slipped my tongue in her mouth. It was warm, sweet and tender; nothing like the kiss of a man. We both explored until we were breathless. As she released my face her eyes were big and questioning.

"What do you think? Too hard? Too soft? Should I have used tongue?"

"Whoa! Hold up there, little bit. You want to use me for kissing practice?"

"Well, yeah that and a little more, I guess. I mean I can't exactly go to my family about this one, now can I?"

_Wait__-__did she just say and a little more? _

She put her hands on her hips and continued, "And I really don't have any friends outside of the family other than you. Plus, you **are **smoking hot. Why wouldn't I want to make out with you?" She smiled.

I frowned as I flopped my ass on the ground; Nessie sat beside me.

"Me? Hot? I don't think so. I'm the defect remember." I huffed.

Nessie kneeled in front of me.

She put her hands on my knees and looked straight into my eyes as she said, "Leah Clearwater, don't give me any of that defect bullshit. You're gorgeous. Far more beautiful than my aunt Rose, but don't tell her I said that."

I gave her a smirk. I searched her face to see if she was really serious. She placed her palm on my cheek, and I began to see myself through her eyes. My mouth dropped open in shock.

I saw myself running, my hair blowing in the breeze, my dress swirling around me. Her eyes traveled to my neck where a bead a sweat trickled down my dark skin and settled between my breasts.

In her eyes, I was beautiful.

I pulled away before I started crying like a little girl. Her brown eyes were smiling.

I smiled back, and she looked anxious as I replied, "Well, you could definitely be more forceful. Jake's a wolf, remember? You can be rough, and it will still feel tender. Like this."

I leaned forward, rested one hand on her hip, the other behind her head and pulled her to me forcefully. Her lips parted and I traced her lips with the tip of my tongue. The feel of her razor sharp teeth gave me chills and she moaned as our tongues met. Breathless, I let out the tiniest whimper as we broke the kiss.

"How was that?" she breathed huskily.

"B-b-better." I stammered.

She smiled that crooked smile before she spoke again. "Leah?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" I gulped.

She ghosted her hands over my stomach, stopping just short of my breasts. She looked me in the eyes before continuing.

"Have you ever thought of being with a woman?"

"Well... I... umm..."

She snickered. "I've thought about you, you know," she whispered into my ear.

Another gulp.

"Have you ever thought about me?" She asked batting her eyelashes. I hadn't realized that she had managed to maneuver herself on top of me.

I managed a garbled, "What? I... no...I ...Jake... Shit."

I looked down and bit my lip, "Yes."

She giggled as she pressed her body into mine, and I shivered from her touch. I leaned back on my hands, unsure of where else to put them as she attacked my mouth again.

As our kissing intensified, I figured, _What the hel__l?_' and pushed back as I slid my hands under her shirt, grazing the tips of my fingers across the soft skin of her bra-less breasts. As she began to reach under my dress the alarm bells went off in my head.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! I can't do this to Jacob. _

"Ness? What about Jake?"

"What about Jake?" she repeated back.

"He's going to find out you know."

"I know," she smiled. "The fucker has been teasing me for weeks now, but and well I'm about to burst, I'm so frustrated!"

I chuckled as she let out a growl.

_So damn cute. _

"So I'm just a pawn in your little game?" I teased.

She smiled as she stood up and slipped out of her jeans.

_Fuck, no panties_.

When she knelt back down she pulled her shirt over her head, leaned back over me, and placed her finger on my forehead.

She showed me a dream she had of Jake fucking her from behind while she was chin deep between my legs.

_A threesome! She wanted to have a threesome! _

"Are you serious?" I squeaked.

She nodded and began kissing me again. This time I let my hands roam freely over her tiny body and when I reached her tits I palmed them both and tweaked her nipples between my fingers. She arched her back and let out a sigh. "Fuck-Leah-that feels _good_."

I could feel her wetness begin to pool on my stomach. With my dress hiked up to my neck, I yanked it off and pulled my body to hers. Her hard, smooth skin felt like cool clay in my hands as I grabbed her hips and pulled them into mine. She maneuvered her legs until she was straddling my thigh. She moaned as I bent my knee and pressed between her legs. She rolled her hips to create more friction. The irony was not lost on me though and I couldn't hold in the giggles.

She sat up and looked at me with a hurt expression.

"What are you giggling about?"

"I... just ... You...me...dog... humping!" I couldn't form a complete sentence I was laughing so hard.

Realization sparked on her face, and she buried her head between my breasts in a fit of giggles. When she finally calmed down, a mischievous glint formed in her eyes as she reached out to tickle me.

"So you think that's funny do you?" she said as she tickled my sides.

"Well... isn't it the dog that's supposed to do the humping?" I said between giggles.

"You won't need to do any humping when I'm done with you," she growled.

I froze. _Fuck... _

She flashed that infamous smile of hers before she attacked my tits with her mouth. She licked and nipped, and I felt my skin grow red with her rough touch. I did the same as I palmed her breasts, kneading them until they blushed, a deep crimson. When she bit my neck and wet warm blood trickled over my skin, I growled in shock but felt my arousal seep between my thighs. She gave me a smirk as she reached between my legs sliding her fingers over my swollen nub.

"Mmm, fuck, Ness. Again. Bite me again!" I screamed.

She bit me again, this time on the soft underside of my breast, as her fingers began to rub vigorously. When her teeth sunk into my flesh and I felt her suck, my back arched as my orgasm hit me. I screamed her name along with some words that would make a sailor wince.

As I tried to get my breathing back to normal, I smiled at her and thought, _Damn, maybe I need to find me a hybrid! What was that other one's name...? N-something... he has sisters too doesn't he..._?

Wanting to return the favor, I grabbed her by the hips and flipped us so I was above her. I kissed and licked every inch of her hard, smooth, flawless skin. When I reached the apex of her thighs I blew my hot breath against her skin, and she shuddered. I flattened out my tongue and slowly ran my tongue along her slit stopping just short of her clit. She groaned and bucked her hips in frustration.

"Don't fuckin' tease me, Leah! I get enough of that from Jake!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

I nodded and wrapped my lips around her swollen ones. She moaned as she rolled her hips and fisted her hands into my hair.

"Fuck!" Nessie screamed as I shoved my fingers in.

I fucked her mercilessly with my fingers, curling them, hitting her g-spot each time. Her breathing became erratic and her back arched as she reached her orgasm screaming out a string of obscenities.

I looked up between her legs and rested my chin on her stomach.

She looked at me with a devilish grin.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly. She motioned for me to move, and I sat back on my heels and watched as she sprinted to her clothes and pulled something out.

"Where the fuck did you get **THAT **Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I choked out as I gaped at the biggest dildo I had ever seen.

"Online, of course." She said matter-o-fact-ly.

She crouched into a predatory stance, and I immediately crouched into a defensive one. She smiled again before she pounced. We tumbled head over heels for a few minutes until I was pinned to a tree.

She held my hands behind my back and pressed her body to mine as she hissed, "You let me pin you, didn't you?"

"Maybe," I teased.

"Don't," she growled.

She placed my hands above my head, against the tree as she whispered into my ear, "Keep your hands right there. Do NOT move them. Do you understand?"

I growled in response but my body betrayed me as I felt the wetness seep down my thighs.

"Do you understand?" She asked again.

I nodded.

She rubbed my backside slipping her fingers between my legs before leaning into my ear and whispered, "I'm going to fuck you with this cock until you scream."

I pushed my hips back ready for her. She rubbed the head between my lips, barely nudging the sensitive area and causing my breathing to speed up. I was panting by the time she finally moved the cock to my entrance. Nessie torturously moved it in and out at a snail's pace. I began moaning and clawing at the tree urging her to go faster.

"Ness, faster, dammit!"

"No. You don't come until _I_ say," she hissed as she pulled out the toy.

I growled but nodded.

She resumed her ministrations until I was begging her for a release. My chest was raw from the rubbing bark, but I could have cared less-it would heal within seconds anyway.

"Ness!"

"Come for me, bitch!" Ness screamed.

"Fuck!" I screamed as my knees buckled with the intensity of my orgasm.

Ness pulled out the toy and tossed it in the grass as she waited for me to catch my breath.

"Ness, dear god, that was... thank you," I whispered as I moved away from the tree to stand in front of her.

"You're welcome," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "Now for phase two."

It didn't take much to figure out what she had planned, so I took a few steps away from her and phased.

"Don't forget to show him the mind-blowing orgasm I gave you," she said with a smile.

I nodded, and as my mind linked with the pack I could hear the gasps of shock from everyone on patrol. One thought stood out from all the rest.

**Jake**.

His only thought: _You_-_fucking_-_bitch!_

I nodded at Ness, who grinned and nodded back as we both took off at top speed.

_Yep, this was going to be very interesting! _

Jake screamed in my head as he let out an ear-splitting howl.

As we sprinted through the trees Embry and Seth's voices screamed in my head, "Dammit Leah! Can't you fucking run behind Ness! Then we can enjoy the view!"

That earned an alpha growl for them to phase human before Jake ripped out their throats.

"That's for everyone on patrol!" Jake commanded.

I skidded to a halt. I was still technically on patrol, and Ness barely avoided crashing into me.

"Except... Leah."

I heard the shocked "holy sh..." from each of my brothers on patrol as they phased back to human form.

"What the hell Leah?" Ness said with confusion. "Phase. I want to know what's going on."

I stepped back to phase but Jake's voice came in loud and clear, "Don't. Phase."

Ness looked at me, "Well?"

I let out a whimper. I couldn't phase until my alpha said I could. I could sense that Jacob was closing in on us, but Ness had no idea. He was mere yards away as he crouched to pounce. Having been on the receiving end of Jake's temper before, I let a growl rumble in my chest and bared my teeth in Jake's direction. His thoughts completely were scattered. Jealousy, desire, anger, I couldn't make heads or tails of his frame of mind. Ness looked scared and I shoved her out of the way seconds before Jake pounced and attacked. When he nipped playfully at my hind-quarters I knew he wasn't mad-we were just putting on a show for Ness who now looked pissed as she realized it was Jake whom I was currently fighting. I loved fighting Jake. He didn't hold back just because I was girl. Just as Jake was about to pin me he let out a yelp and backed off.

I was literally rolling on the floor with laughter as I phased back to human form. Nessie had Jake by tail yelling at him to stop.

"Ness! Ness! It's okay! We were just playing!" I yelled.

She let go, put her hands on her hips, and scowled at Jake. Jake gave her his best puppy dog eyes as he phased back.

A slow smile formed on Nessie's lips.

"You know I can't be mad at you when you look at me like that," Nessie cooed as she stepped up to Jake's naked form. She looked at him with lust in her eyes as she pressed her lips to his.

I shifted uncomfortably. I was mesmerized by the sight but felt guilty for intruding. This should be just between them. I turned to sneak away when I heard Jake's mumbled voice and without leaving Renesmee's lips, he managed to say, "Don't fucking move Leah Clearwater!"

I froze. Surely, they didn't want me here.

"And I know what you're thinking," Ness said as she made her way over me. "We do want you with us."

I bit my lip nervously. "You don't want me here. Not for your first time."

She was so close, my body tingled.

Ness looked at me quizzically, "Who said it was our first time?"

I looked at Jake and then at Nessie. They both looked back at me with a smirk.

Now I was mad. "Why didn't I see it then? You know, pack mind and all? And what about daddy bloodsucker? How has he not castrated you yet?" I motioned to Jake.

Ness tapped me on the forehead. "Just a little mind fuck from yours truly. We have to keep my dad in the dark somehow."

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Well, well you have been a bad little girl. Haven't you?"

Ness bit her pouty lips and nodded.

"Well, how about we try out that little fantasy of yours?"

Jake stepped up behind Ness and pressed his body against her as she let out a soft sigh. She then began to trail kisses down between my breasts, over my stomach, and paused before she reached the top of my mound. I let out the breath of air I didn't realize I had been holding. She looked up at Jake who was staring at me intently.

My heart began to race.

There had been times I had thought Jacob and I would be together. There were times I imagined Jake and I together. There were times since he became the alpha male that I wanted to throw him down on the forest floor and fuck him senseless, but as he stood right in front of me I couldn't move.

Ness slipped out from between us and gave me a little shove. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in my ear, "I want to watch you fuck him, Leah. I know you want to."

I narrowed my eyes at her. That girl was going to be the death of me.

I awkwardly reached out and placed my hands on his massive forearms.

"We have to be closer," Jake said as he grabbed my backside and pulled me roughly against his body. "Like this."

I smiled as I heard Nessie's tinkling laughter beside me.

My gaze met Jacob's as a silent understanding passed between us. His gaze so intense I had to shift my eyes away. He grabbed my chin, lifting my eyes back to his. My breath sped up and my heart began pounding as he gently pressed his lips to mine.

My knees went weak, and Jake slowly lowered us to the ground. My senses were alive with the feel of Jacob beneath me. Our bodies slick with sweat; I could feel every muscle as it moved and rippled against my skin. I was completely breathless as I pulled my lips from his.

He darted his tongue out and licked his lips. "You still taste like Ness."

I smirked.

As I lifted up, Jake grabbed my hips and easily lowered me onto his thick shaft. I inhaled sharply as I stretched to accommodate his size. As Jake held still, Ness momentarily startled me as she swung her leg over Jake's head and pulled me into a heated kiss. She moaned against my lips as Jake pulled her down to run his tongue along her slit. As I began moving against Jake, Ness arched her back and began mumbling incoherently as she rode Jake's apparently skilled tongue. The sight of Ness made my insides tighten; I was so close I began slamming my hips into Jake's.

"Fuck babe!"

Nessie's scream sent me over the edge. I closed my eyes and I screamed as my orgasm sent my senses into overload.

"Damn, Leah!" Jake grunted as he released into me.

I smiled at Ness as she sat on Jake's chest and pecked my lips. We untangled ourselves and stood.

_Okay... __n__ow here comes the awkwardness. _

Jacob smiled at Ness then at me. "Thank you, Leah. Ness and I have wanted you with us for a while now."

I bit my lip not knowing what to say when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and my mouth dropped open in shock.

"So have we!" a bouncing Alice squeaked.

I ducked behind Jake to hide my nakedness from half of the Cullen clan. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all stood with smiles on their faces.

He looked at Ness and she nodded before Jake turned to me and continued, "You do know the Cullens are swingers right?"

* * *

Betcha didn't see that comin' huh? Leave me some love in the form of reviews!


End file.
